I'm Dreaming of A Dino Christmas
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Christmas needs saving and there's only one team of rangers who can help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I just semi came up with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas time in Reefside, California. Most of the city was covered in lights and greenery. Cyberspace Cafe was closed in order to prepare for the first annual community Christmas party. Hayley, the owner, stood behind the juice bar. Trent, stood on a ladder hanging a banner, well trying to.

Hayley hide a smile. "Looks good, Trent."

Trent nodded without looking at her. "Thanks."

The door opened and in walked in two teenage boys, one in red and the other in blue.

Hayley placed a hand on her hip. "About time, you two."

The guy in red, Connor, moved towards the bar as Trent came down the ladder. "Sorry, we wanted to finish the break homework for some classes."

Trent looked over at the guy in blue. "Have you guys started on Dr. O's yet?"

Ethan, the guy in blue, shook his head. "Not yet. At least compared to some of the others, his won't be too bad."

"Where is Dr. O anyway? He said he'd meet us here?" Connor looked among them.

Hayley sighed. "He's waiting to see if his fiancee is going to be able to make it for Christmas."

Connor nodded. "I keep forgetting Dr. O's engaged. Where is she any way?"

Ethan looked over at him. "Who is she is an even better question?"

Hayley laughed. "Yeah, I know. The only picture I know he has in that house is in his room, but don't worry you guys would know her if you saw her."

"I don't think I want to know why." Conner glanced at the banner. "So Kira's still at rehearsal with the Kids' Choir?"

Hayley nodded. "She called and said she'd be a bit late."

Trent glanced at his new friends. "Well, I hope Dr. O's finance can make, but we need to get to work. The party's tonight, and we still have to finish getting ready."

Connor groaned. "We know, Trent, but we'll need Kira's help to get ready."

Hayley sighed. "I'm here. Besides I'm sure Tommy'll be here before her." She moved from behind the bar. "Well, come on. We need to get to work. Kira will get here when she can."

They then began to hang the decorations and set up the tree.

Meanwhile on an uncharted island, Mesogog paced back and froth in his lab, while his two minions stood to the side watching. Mesogog was an evil being who wished for the world to return to the age of dinosaurs. At the moment, he was thinking of a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers and succeed with his goal.

"There must be something we can use with this horrible holiday to destroy the Rangers." Mesogog continued to pace.

Elsa, one of his minions,walked forward. "We could use Santa Claus to deliver a new device I've created to help turn the world back in time."

Mesogog stood and looked at her. "Start working on a way to get there immediately. I want to be there by noon."

Elsa and Zeltrax, his other minion, nodded and quickly go to work, while Mesogog crackled.

* * *

This is to celebrate 20 years of Power Rangers. I hope you enjoy this. I'll update one chapter a week till the week before Christmas, if all goes well.

Review if you please.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A young woman with sandy blonde hair walked into the Cafe carrying a guitar case. "Sorry, I'm late, but rehearsal ran a bit late."

The group turned towards her. Hayley smiled. "No problem, Kira." She glanced past Kira. "I was sure Tommy would beat you here, though."

Kira looked around the room. "Dr. O's not here?"

Connor shook his head. "We haven't heard anything, but Hayley says he's waiting for some news."

"Really? But what if something else is going on? I mean he has been kidnapped before."

Hayley shook her head, smiling. "If something's going on, he'll call you guys, and if he's been kidnapped, we won't know till his fiancee calls me saying he didn't call her. Now, Kira, put your guitar behind the bar. We still have quite a bit to do."

The group returned to work as Kira took her guitar to the bar.

Meanwhile at the North Pole, Santa and his elves were very busy finishing the final preparations for Christmas Eve, which was only a few days away.

Santa nodded as he walked around his workshop. All seemed to be going well. There wasn't anything that seemed out of place.

Suddenly the main door blow open and a mass of Tyrannodrones came in with Elsa close behind them. The Tyrannodrones began to swarm around the workshop grabbing hold of a few of the elves and Santa.

Elsa walked up to the captured Santa. "Now we've got work to do. You elves are going to do my master's bidding. Christmas is going to be changed forever."

Santa struggled against the Tyrannodrones holding him. "I know you. You've been very bad."

"Well, the best are. Now get to work."

Knowing more than likely they would threaten Santa, the Elves began to work on Elsa's device, hoping that somehow help would come.

Back in Reefside, in a house in the forest with a black Jeep parked in front, an elf was looking for the someone he hoped could help save Christmas. The elf needed to find

him fast. Not too much later, the elf heard footsteps. Then the very person he needed walked into the room.

The man looked at him with wide eyes. After a moment, he spoke. "What's happened?"

The elf looked up at him. "Santa's been taken captive by Elsa, and the Elves are being forced to create some device."

The man shook his head. "Not again. I'm Tommy by the way."

The elf nodded. "I know. I'm Jingle. So can you help? I know things are the same as before..."

Tommy placed a hand on Jingle's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a way. I'll need to call the other rangers. We won't let them ruin Christmas."

Jingle sighed. "I've done what I could. It's now up to you."

"I'll call the others, and while we wait, I'll make some hot chocolate."

"I could use that."

Tommy removed his hand. "Well, come on. It'll take them awhile to get here. So we'll wait for them in the Lab."

Tommy turned and headed into kitchen as Jingle followed, feeling a bit more hopeful than when he had arrived.

* * *

So ends Chapter 2. I had to have Tommy find out about what was going on some how. I know I said that I would be updating this one chapter per week, but because of somethings out of my control, I will be uploaded all the chapters today.

So review if you please.

Love,

CL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At Cyberspace Cafe, the group was finally finished decorating the cafe. Suddenly, all of the bracelets on the teens' wrists went off.

Connor raised his wrist towards his face, while not glancing at Kira. "What's up, Dr. O?"

Tommy's voice came from the band on his wrist. "I need you guys to come to the Lab. We've got a problem."

Hayley and the teens looked at each other as she moved closer to Connor.

"Tommy, we haven't heard of any attacks. What's going on?"

"I'm going to need you, too, Hayley. We have to get somewhere,ah very far away."

The teens nodded as Conner lowered his arm. "Well, let's get going. It has to be big if Dr. O wants us to come to the Lab."

Hayley grabbed her keys. "I'll lock up and follow after you guys. I don't like this at all."

Meanwhile, Santa struggled against the ribbon wrapped around him. The Elves worked on the devices, while Eliza walked along the workbenches.

Sometime later, in the Dino Lab beneath Dr. Oliver's house, the rangers stood facing their fellow ranger and mentor and an elf drinking hot chocolate. Hayley sat at the computer working as fast as she could to make a portal at the North Pole.

"Once Hayley gets us a portal, you guys are going through, but you can't go morphed. You won't have any powers there, and either will Eliza. I doubt she knows that."

"So how exactly are we supposed to stop her?" Connor looked at his fellow teen rangers.

Tommy sighed. "Use your minds. You'll think of something."

The four younger rangers looked among themselves.

"I have every faith you guys will think of something."

Kira glanced at Jingle. "You aren't coming with us?"

Tommy shook his head. "I won't be too far behind you guys." He glanced over at Jingle. "The back door still there?"

Jingle nodded. "That's how I got out."

Hayley turned away from the computer. "Okay, it's as close as I could get. It's not too far." She pushed a button and a portal appeared behind the rangers.

Tommy nodded. "May the power protect you."

The four rangers turned and walked into the portal. Once they were gone, Tommy turned back toward the computer. "I really miss teleporting."

Hayley nodded. "So have you heard anything?"

Tommy sighed. "She doubts she'll make it."

"There's still a few days left."

"I'm hoping." He glanced up at the screen before him. "It depends on how things go."

Hayley nodded again as she turned towards the screen. "I've got it covered here. You go on."

Tommy pushed himself away from the computer and glanced at Jingle. "Let's get going. Hopefully, they'll have figured it out now."

Jingle nodded as Tommy stood up. "Let me know, Hayley, if anything happens around here."

Hayley glanced at him. "Will do. Be careful, Tommy."

Tommy moved with Jingle towards the portal. "I will."

Tommy glanced down at Jingle. "Ready?"

Jingle nodded. "Yes."

Tommy and Jingle walked into the portal.

* * *

Jingle is in honor of _The Year Without A Santa Claus_. I know I may not be completly right about somethings. I know. Just go along with it.

Review if you please.

CL


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The four rangers hid behind a snow bank. They could see a few Tyrannodrones and Elsa through the window.

Connor glanced at the other rangers. "We need to get Elsa out here."

"We can use the back door, and lure her outside." Ethan looked at the others.

Kira nodded. "And throw snow balls at her, once she gets outside."

The others nodded. Connor glanced at the others again. "All right, we have a plan."

"Good, now put it into motion, but also get the Elves' help."

The four rangers turned as Tommy and Jingle came into view.

Trent groaned. "I was about to say that."

Tommy smiled. "Don't worry about it." He glanced down at Jingle. "You can do that part right?"

Jingle nodded. "Yea."

Tommy looked at the rangers. "So let's get to work."

Sometime later, inside the Workshop, Kira and Trent sneeked closer to the front door, while Jingle quickly talked to another elf. Soon they hid behind a massive wrapped box. Beyond it the Elves were working, while Elsa walked around them.

Kira glanced at Trent and nodded.

Beyong them, Elsa pushed an elf's shoulder roughly. "Get back to work."

After glancing at each other, the pair stood up from behind the box and moved to stand in front of it, without Elsa seeing them.

"Hey, Elsa."

Elsa turned quickly to face them, and when she stood face to face with them, she sneered at them. "What are you doing here?"

Trent and Kira slowly edged their way towards the front door.

Trent glanced quickely at Kira. "Why don't you come outside, Elsa? We have a surprise for you."

Kira and Trent began to quicken their pace towards the door. Once they reached the door, they quickly ran out.

Elsa followed behind them and walked out the door. They stood outside in the snow.

The Rangers stood not too far away in a line.

Elsa raised her sword. "This isn't like you at all."

The Rangers remained in place as Elsa tired to do an attack. She shook her sword, but nothing happened.

Tommy stepped forward. "Your powers don't work here. Good rules here."

Elsa sneered at him. "If mine don't work, yours don't either. So what are you going to do to stop me?"

"Now guys."

The Rangers all bent down and quickly each made a snowball. Then they let them fly at Elsa, who tried to stop them.

She stumbled back into the workshop. There the Elves were waiting. They poured beads on the floor causing her to stumbled even more. Then when she made it closer to the workbenches, they pulled a ribbon across causing her to trip. The Rangers then quickly came in and dealt with the Tyrannodrones.

Soon Elsa and the Tyrannodrones were wrapped up in ribbon, while Santa was free. A portal opened near by, and the Rangers dragged Elsa and the Tyrannodrones towards it, causing them to be pulled inside.

The Elves started to celebrate as Santa walked over to Tommy. "I knew you would come."

The Head-Elf cleared her throat. "It's too early to celebrate. This whole thing has put us behind schedule."

Tommy smiled. "We're not finished yet." He turned towards his rangers. "Time to get to the real work guys. We have a lot to do, but we'll make it back in time for the party."

The Rangers worked hard to with the Elves, and within a few hours they were more than caught up.

Santa laughed. "Well, all seems well now."

Tommy smiled. "Glad we could help." He glanced down at his watch. "We really need to go, Guys, are we're going to be late."

The younger rangers nodded.

Santa smiled as he held out a large sack of presents. "Wait, take this for the kids at the party."

Tommy took the bag. "Thanks, Santa."

The Rangers walked outside and into a portal, appearing back in the Dino Lab. Then they got into their cars and headed back to Cyberspace.

* * *

I know it's exaclty like "I'm Dreaming of A White Ranger," but this was meant to follow in it's footsteps. I always felt that this season there were many references back to the good ol' days.

Review if you please.

CL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cyberspace was full. Hayley moved around with a tray of hot chocolate. Over the heads of some parents, she saw Tommy and the others come inside.

Quickly, Kira grabbed her guitar from behind the bar and walked up to the stage where the Kids' Choir waited with their instructor. The other rangers moved closer to the stage as did the other people at the party, while Tommy placed the sack of toys behind the bar.

Soon the show began. There were a lot of photos taken of the kids as they sang and Kira played guitar. After a few songs, the choir stepped down, and Kira sat her guitar down before getting another stool and placing it near hers. She then moved the two microphones closer to them, before sitting back down on her stool and getting her guitar.

"As a special gift and surprise, one of my favorite singers has agreed to come and sing. So please welcome Kimberly Hart."

A woman with brown hair walked up carrying her own guitar. She sat down and looked out into the audience.

Tommy stood with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head, and smiling. They made eye contact before she and Kira began to sing.

The other rangers looked from the woman on stage back to Tommy. She was familiar, but they couldn't figure out exactly who she was.

When Kira and Kimberly finished, they left their guitars on the stage as Hayley started playing a Christmas CD over the sound system. Kimberly walked right up to Tommy.

"I wanted to surprise you. Did you really think I was going to spend another Christmas away from home?"

Tommy smiled as he put his arm around her. "I'm not angry." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

"Me, too."

The younger rangers looked at her rather hard.

"Where have I seen her before?' Connor glanced at Ethan.

Kimberly glanced at him. "Try a video you saw awhile back."

Ethan and Connor looked at each other with large eyes, then back at her and Tommy.

"This isn't the place, but yes." Tommy glanced at the bar. "We better hand out the gifts. It's getting a bit late."

Kimberly laughed. "It's not that late, but I know what you mean."

Before Tommy could move towards the bar, Santa walked in carrying this sack of gifts. The kids went towards him. Smiling, he handed a gift to each child. Eventually, all the children were off with their gifts. Santa walked over to the Rangers.

"I had to come this time, but I need to get back." He smiled at them. "Thank you for everything."

Quietly and quickly, Santa walked back out as Hayley walked up to them.

"I wasn't sure if that was your bag I saw at the house." She hugged Kimberly.

Kimberly smiled. "Who's else would it be?"

Hayley laughed. "I thought it was one of Tommy's he had sat on the floor."

Kimberly shook her head. "I thought he was getting better." She glanced up at him.

"One bag isn't that bad." Tommy glanced around the room. "Where did the others go?"

The younger rangers had moved away from their mentor something around Hayley's arrival. They stood closer to the door, watching their mentor and his fiancee.

Connor leaned toward Ethan. "It's weird seeing him acting so happy."

Kira looked from the couple, back to the Rangers around her. "It's not that bad. From what she told me while we were rehearsing, they've been together since high school."

Connor looked at her. "Then why aren't they married?"

"Something about Dr. O waiting. I didn't really ask. It was none of my business."

Trent nodded in agreement. "I think we should be happy that he won't be alone for the holiday."

Connor glanced at his watch. "I've got to go. I have a long drive ahead of me in the morning."

Trent nodded. "Go on, I'll get Ethan and Kira home. Hope you have fun with your brother."

Connor waved by leaving the other three by the door.

Kira glanced back at Kimberly and Tommy. "I wish I could find someone like that."

Trent smiled. "You never know. It could be right in front of you and you'd never know unless you reach for it."

Ethan placed a hand on Trent's shoulder. "Pull it back a bit. You might go too far."

Trent glanced at Ethan. "Yeah, you're right." He glanced at Kira. "Just tell me when you guys are ready to leave."

Ethan nodded. "I'm ready now. Unless Kira wants to stay longer."

Kira shook her head. "No, I'm ready, but shouldn't we go say bye to Dr. O?"

Trent looked up at Tommy and Kimberly. "I think he's a bit busy."

Ethan looked and followed Trent's gaze. "Yeah, I don't think he'll mind."

Kira glanced and smiled at what she saw. "All right. Let's go."

The three rangers walked out of the door, while their mentor kissed his fiancee under the mistletoe.

* * *

So yeah, I ended there. I kept this as close to cannon as I could, but there was no way I wasn't going to have Tommy and Kim together. So I hope you enjoyed my little story. I know it's still November, but I can't be sure I'll have internet. So I'm giving it to you early.

Review if you please.

CL

P.S. If you enjoyed this, please visit my blog for updates on my current and future works. As well as visting my profile to read my other works.

In advance, thanks for the lovely reviews. And may you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
